Garm
Garm is the 10th boss in Castaway 2. He is the boss of Hell Hounds (including babies). Garm Info Garm has a faster movement speed than Greedy Reynard, but he is slower than Fafnir, making him the second fastest boss in the game. He is also tougher than Greedy Reynard. When attacked, he spawns Baby Hell Hounds (seen below). Use skills like Thunder Dome and Miasma to kill the Baby Hell Hounds that spawn. How to Kill Garm Garm is pretty tough, it may take you a few times to beat him. Tips for killing Garm Skills: The most useful are: Thunder Dome, Miasma and Boost. Pets: Any strong adult pet will do (preferably the ones that can shoot projectiles, such as a Glacier Anaconda) - just make sure it can do a lot of damage. Strategies: Make sure you have many health and mana potions for yourself, you'll need your health and your ability to cast spells in order to survive this. Remember to heal your pet when they've taken damage - a dead pet is not very useful. You can use Panacea Potions if you have not unlocked Boost to make you stronger and faster. Use Thunder Dome and Miasma together to form a damaging attack and use Boost to stay away from Garm's own attacks. Rise and repeat with a few sword/staff hits while waiting for the skill cooldown. Note: You'll need a lot of Magic points to increase the damage of your skills. Requirements for Killing Garm Easily * You should be around Garm's level or above, for more defense, strength, agility and magic. Agility is important here for regenerating your health, mana and your evasion (ability to avoid attacks). Defense and attack (health, armour rating and damage) are the most important attributes for a melee character - so make sure that you've invested points into those stats. Magic and defence (spell damage, health and armour rating) are the most important attributes for a mage character - once again, make sure you've invested many points into those stats. *Your pet should be a projectile pet, like a Glacier Anaconda (level 25 or up, must use ranged magic attack), Revanent (level 26 or up, must use Death Bog, useful because it can bring devastation on trapped enemies. However, it is weak - bring more Berry Potions (small/medium/large) for that). *Your shield should be the Blast Shield, your armor should be the Saint Helmet, Minotaur Chest Armor, Golem Sleeves, and Golem Leggings (if you do not have the Saint or Minatour medallions to make the armour, then Golem armour is okay to use). *Your sword should be the Vindicator (good for stunning, but has a slow stamina regen rate), Dartanian (for a higher critical damage chance), Titan Scimitar (drains Mana, good for mages), Widow's Claw (drains the enemy's health and heals you), or try the Cursed Kris or the Staff of the Magi. *'Note: Combinations are on Grandma Simbi 's page.' Rewards for killing Garm After killing Garm, he drops the Blood of Coeus (used to open Coeus' Gate), and the quest "Slush Puppy Love (And Hate)" will be complete. The rewards for turning the quest into a Sigil are: 2 Rubies, 1 Large Mana Potion and 400 EXP. Quest Preview Quest]] Category:Boss Monsters Category:Castaway 2 Category:Loomi Species Category:Monsters